Diesel's Special Delivery
Diesel's Special Delivery is the seventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It is market day on Sodor and all the engines are taking fruit and vegetables to market. All except Diesel, who is taking slate to the school because the school's roof is broken and rain had been forecast. At Maithwaite, Diesel sees a group of children clapping and cheering for James because he is pulling a special special - Farmer Trotter's piglets. Diesel, who wants to be clapped and cheered for as well, follows James. Then Diesel meets up with Thomas who is taking shiny apples to the market. Diesel thinks that the apples are just as good as James' piglets, so he offers to take Thomas' load to market, leaving his slates in a siding. Diesel catches up with James at Maron station. Once again, children are clapping and cheering at James and no one claps for Diesel. Later, Diesel meets up with Rosie at a signal. Rosie is pulling a flatbed of colourful flowers to market. Diesel thinks that the flowers are just as good as the piglets and offers to take the flowers. Rosie agrees and Diesel sets off with both the flowers and the apples. Next, Diesel spots James at a crossing. another child claps and cheers for him and his piglets. Once again, no-one claps and cheers for Diesel. On the way back from market, Diesel passes Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm where he spies James' van of piglets. Diesel steals the truck and takes it to show the children at the school. When he arrives at the school, the children do not clap and cheer. They are standing in the rain and are getting wet. Diesel realises his mistake and, after the Fat Controller scolds him, he sets off to put everything right. Diesel takes the piglets back to Farmer Trotter's and apologises. Then, he collects the slate truck from the siding and hurries back to the school. At the school, the children are delighted to see Diesel. They shout hooray, clap, and cheer for him. Characters * Thomas * James * Rosie * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) Some Children also speak. They are voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK and Jules de Jongh in the US. Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * The School * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Viaduct * The Washdown * The Coal Hopper Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the fourteenth season. * This marks the first time since the sixth season episode The World's Strongest Engine that Diesel has been the main character in an episode. * This is the first episode to feature Teresa Gallagher as Stephen Hatt in the UK. * This is the final episode where Bridget Hatt and Stephen Hatt are voiced by Jules de Jongh and William Hope in the US. This also marks their last speaking appearances until the nineteenth season episode Henry Spots Trouble. Goofs * The narrator describes James' cattle truck as a flatbed. * When Diesel leaves the school with the piglets, he is not coupled to the truck and he is pushing it. In the next shot however, he is seen pulling it. * A lot of children are seen throughout the episode, yet only four children are seen at the school. * Diesel is said to be coupled up to the piglets' truck, but he just buffers up and pushes it away. In Other Languages Gallery File:Diesel'sSpecialDeliverytitlecard.png|Title card File:Diesel'sSpecialDeliveryNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Diesel'sSpecialDeliveryKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)6.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)7.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)8.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)9.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)10.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery1.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery2.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery3.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery4.png|James and Diesel at Maithwaite File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery5.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery6.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery7.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery8.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery9.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery10.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery11.png|Diesel and Thomas File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery12.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery13.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery14.png|Diesel and James at Maron File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery15.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery16.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery17.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery18.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery20.png|Rosie File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery21.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery22.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery23.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery26.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery27.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery28.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery29.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery30.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery31.png|Diesel at Farmer Trotter's pig farm File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery32.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery33.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery34.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery35.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery36.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery37.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery38.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery40.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery41.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery42.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery44.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery45.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery46.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery48.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery49.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery50.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery51.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery52.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery53.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery54.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery55.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery56.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery57.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery58.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery59.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery60.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery61.png|The Fat Controller with the schoolchildren File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery62.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery63.png Episode File:Diesel's Special Delivery - British narration File:Diesel's Special Delivery - American Narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes